Harry Potter and the feet of Su
by Demon-girl15
Summary: Title says all. Harry Potter and Su Li with a angry Dobby at the end. SMUT! Over 18 depends or where you are based in. Underage please don't read. PWP


New Smut Story.

Su Li/ Harry Potter

Contains a few kinks I've yet to write about.

"Hi honey I'm home!" came a soft sounding voice.

Harry smiled as he looked up from his desk at the sound of 'click-clacking', black six-inch heels heralding her arrival home. Throwing down his quill, Harry picked up his small glass of scotch and had a drink as she entered.

Su Li always been short with long black hair that went down to her small slim waist, however her eyes were the most expressive Harry had ever seen. The large brown eyes would always be filled with happiness or love at whoever they looked at.

The rest of body was as good. She had a perky sized chest on her size as she slipped off the high heels and walked over to Harry on his chair. Harry smiled at that familiar sound of Su's small feet padding lightly in their thin white cotton ankle socks across the polished wooden floor towards him.

Using her arms, she placed her buttocks onto the desk whilst sliding her feet onto Harry's lap. Harry rested a large, rough yet gentle hand over the high arches of Su's delicate feet. Even in a white tank top and grey sweatpants she was supermodel beautiful.

Harry let out a moan of complaint as Su withdrew her feet with his hand from under the warmth of his thighs, slipping off her ankle socks, the high heels were a killer.

Cradling both thin ankles carefully in his palm, he inspected the red marks inflicted upon them from the straps of her tight shoes. Su stretched back like a cat, extending her legs, cutely bunching her small fists up to her chin as Harry placed her aching feet on his denim-clad thighs.

"Su. Your feet are so delicate! You really should look after them more." Harry admonished with a spark of his emerald green eyes.

She gave her darling a coy bite of her lower lips. "But if I don't wear heels, how else can I reach up for a kiss when we go out together?"

Her pout turned to a soft moan as she felt her lover's palms ease slowly into her bare soles, fitting their curved form perfectly as his thumbs firmly pushed over the smooth, round balls of her feet, easing their tips along the undersides of her small, rounded toes.

Harry smoothly kneaded the tension out of them between his fingers and palms, pushing his thumbs through the gaps of each of her toes, one after the other. He ran his thumb along the tips of her white-tipped, French pedicured toenails, caressing her foot along the tender instep of her sole with a subtle tease her ankle to gain a loving giggle from Su.

"Yes." Su whispered as Harry lavished a kiss upon the pad of her big toe, running his tongue along then tops of all five them between their nails and soft flesh. Resting the naked heel of her right foot in his lap she could feel his cock rising through the fabric of his jeans. 'Mmm. So hot and hard.'

Harry slowly slid his tongue in-between her toes, running its tip down the sole of her foot before licking the slender form of her ankle, kissing it, caressing her foot with his strong, confident hand. Then, finally, those lips of his began to suck over her toes.

"Oh god!" Su gasped as Harry sucked lovingly on each of her toes. Lapping them affectionately in his mouth, reaching his tongue down past his lower lip to tease the ball of her foot. Then…after seeing the satisfied look in Su's eyes, he mischievously dropped her left foot in his lap, hungrily snatching the other one up by her ankle for the same treatment.

She cooed sitting up, drawing his mouth from her foot for a lingering, rewarding French kiss. Harry's lips made their way down to her neck, his hands up her top, cupping her full breasts. "Mmm. You know how to get a girl in the mood."

Su twisted on the desk, pushing scraps of paper all over the edge as Harry gripped the sides of her sweatpants and pulled them down roughly, revealing the lack of underwear. Su smiled…spreading her legs and moaning into the solid wood at the sound of his jeans being unzipped and removed, and then with one more moan, he slipped inside her.

Slow deep love making turned to fiery passionate sex as Harry gripped Su's perfect, bubble-shaped, blemish free behind, pulling her up to her hands and knees so he could pump her hot, wet, tight little pussy harder. Su squealed with delight at the sensation of his big, thick cock filling her, fucking her so hard as her tits swung back and forth.

"Oh GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE ME!"

Hooking his hand between her thighs Harry rolled Su onto her back, cock twisting inside her to a loud ecstatic squeal of pleasure. Spreading her legs wide apart he continued to slick his pride in and out of her hot, loving snatch to the rather fetching sight of her mouth open wide, moaning loudly with joy, tits bouncing up and down scandalously on her chest.

Minutes later, Su was cumming wildly, her juices leaking out of her and down onto the wooden desk below. Harry groaned as he slipped out of Su, still unable to cum. Raising her slim frame up so she could see. Su's horny little feet dove into his lap. Raising up his hot, pussy juices slicked shaft with one foot, Su dipped the tips of her big and index toe into the pit of his balls. Happy with the sight of his cock, pulsating impatiently at the smooth silky touch of Su's dainty feet, she gripped his shaft between her soft soles and began to rub them up and down, earning a groan out of Harry.

She could feel each vein pumping hotly to the touch as she teased his head with her ankle. Using the rounded balls of her high-arched feet, Su slipped and slid them about the neck of Harry's cock to soothe the tension out of his hot, throbbing shaft.

It only took seconds from the footjob for Harry to grunt in pleasure and let loose, his cum leaking out of his cock and covering Su's legs and feet. With a cheeky grin, Su ran a finger along and scooped up much of Harry's cum and sucked it off into her mouth.

She then eased herself off the desk and made to leave the room. "Make sure you tell Dobby to give the floor a good polishing tonight. Also if you play your cards right, I'd give a good polishing to you tonight."

Harry could only smile goofily as he leaned back into his chair before looking down at the floor. Spots of his cum outlined how small Su's feet were.

"We have really got to stop doing this to Dobby." muttered Harry before his eyes widen as he finally realised what Su's words meant only to stand up wobbling. After regaining his bearings, he walked off to the bedroom as a crack sounded throughout the house.

"The great Harry Potter could have had big Susan who always swallowed, but no. He chooses the ones that make a mess." growled an angry house with the world's weirdest fashion sense.

* * *

I love Dobby. So sad when he died. JK broke my heart. I nearly wrote a smut story between him and a female Harry.

Anyway, a year ago was the first time I posted a story so here's my present to all the people that have fav or alerted my stories. You guys rock and give me the will to do this.

I really hope you liked this and want more. Send more of your requests. I have so many to do along with my main story that I'm working on right now.

Bye DG15


End file.
